Jimmy Havoc
Jim Mcahren (born 19 March 1984) is a British professional wrestler better known by his ring name Jimmy Havoc. He is the former and longest reigning Progress Wrestling champion,2 the Future Pro Wrestling champion and the International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom All-England Champion. Professional wrestling career United Kingdom (2004 - 2015) Jimmy Havoc trained at NWA UK Hammerlock under Andre Baker and Jon Ryan, alongside the likes of Zack Sabre Jr and Fergal Devitt before making his debut in 2004. Wrestling exclusively under the Hammerlock banner until 2006, he made his first appearances outside of the promotion for Triple X Wrestling where he first started appearing as a "deathmatch" or hardcore wrestler. He quickly became known as one of the top deathmatch wrestlers in Europe, debuting for IPW:UK in 2008, Germany's Westside Xtreme Wrestling in 2009 and appearing on a joint show between WXW and US hardcore promotion Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) in 2010. Havoc appeared in European versions of theCZW Tournament of Death in both 2010 and 2012. As of 2013 he appears in some of the UK's top wrestling promotions, including Southside Wrestling, Insane Championship Wrestling (challenging once for their top title the ICW Heavyweight Championship) and Progress Wrestling and having mild appearances in other independent companiesSouthside Wrestling Mid-Atlantic Wrestling Full Impact Pro3 Since 2013, Havoc has toned down and reduced the number of hardcore matches he does, instead focusing on a brawling style using more elements of his traditional wrestling background. Previously wrestling primarily as a babyface, he turned heel in Progress Wrestling & Full Impact Pro in November 2013 and subsequently turned in almost all promotions he appears in. In February 2015 he captured the FPW Championship, adding the IPW:UK All-England Championship in March. Havoc eventually lost the PROGRESS title in July 2015 to Will Ospreay, with his 609 day reign equalling that of all previous champions combined. World Wrestling Entertainment (2015 - Present) Debut & War on Hardcore (2015–present) At Invasion, Havoc made his WWE debut when he attacked Sam Shaw and WWE Hardcore Champion Becky Lynch following their Hardcore Championship, Steel Cage match. Havoc would jump the barrier and attacked both Lynch and Shaw before giving Lynch a Havoc Driver on a steel chair, spitting on the Hardcore Championship. Havoc would be thrown out of the arena by security and threatened with legal action by WWE Officials as he was not a member of the WWE Roster and attending the show as a fan. Havoc was subsequently banned from future WWE events. Despite this, Havoc would successfully 'hijack' the following week's SmackDown and explained his actions. Havoc claimed that WWE officials wouldn't consider him because of his past as a Deathmatch wrestler, despite the fact that the company was bringing back the Hardcore Championship. Havoc claimed that Shaw and Lynch were in the wrong place at the wrong time and that he wanted to show the world what it was like to be someone like him, calling WWE out on their 'hypocracy' for bringing back the Hardcore Championship but stopping him from competing for it. Havoc also claimed that despite WWE Officials' best attempts, nothing was going to stop him from ridding the company of Hardcore Wrestling. On the July 12th edition of SmackDown, Havoc would appear on SmackDown as a fan, appearing in the front row despite his ban. As a result, WWE security would surround Havoc for the safety of everyone around him. Despite that, Havoc would attack ECW legend Tommy Dreamer after that night's Hardcore Championship match; threatening Dreamer with a pair of scissors and dragging him to the ring before stabbing Dreamer in the head and giving him a Havoc Driver. Havoc would escape through the crowd, showing security and officials the middle finger as he left. Two weeks later, SmackDown General Manager, Shane McMahon would officially invite Havoc to the ring in order to clear the air, offering to drop any liablity against Havoc if he simply apologized for his actions. This offer was rejected by Havoc as Havoc counter offered saying he would stop his attacks if Shane offered him a contract, one that McMahon refused. Havoc would leave the building threatening the worst was yet to come. Havoc would return later that night following a match between the Four Horsemen's Dolph Ziggler and Eva Maria against Chris Jericho and Kelly Kelly. Branishing an axe, Havoc would hold Kelly hostage, demanding a contract from Shane and if his demands weren't met, Havoc would hurt Kelly. McMahon would give into Havoc's demands and give Havoc a contract, officially making him a member of the SmackDown roster. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Acid Rainmaker'' (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat) – 2014–present *'Signature moves' **Death Valey Driver **Diving double foot stomp **''Havoc Driver'' (Scoop lift spun out into an over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) **''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus elbow smash) **S''uicide Silence'' (Sleeper hold) *'Entrance themes' **'"I Hope You Suffer" - AFI' Championships and accomplishments *'Future Pro Wrestling' **Future Pro Wrestling Championship (1 time, current)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=1998 *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **IPW:UK All-England Championship (1 time, current) **IPW:UK World Champiomship (1 time, current) *'NWA UK Hammerlock' **NWA UK Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=476 *'PROGRESS Wrestling' **Progress Wrestling Championship (1 time)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=1723 *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joseph Connors and The Pledgehttp://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=1816 **SWE Speed King Championship (1 time, current)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=1740 *'Triple X Wrestling' **TXW Smash Championship (1 time)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=513